duesouthfandomcom-20200214-history
Margaret Thatcher
Margaret Thatcher, also known as the "Dragon Lady" and the "Ice Queen," is an inspector of the Royal Canadian Mounted Police. She worked at the Canadian consulate in Chicago from 1995 to 1999, acting as Constables Benton Fraser and Renfield Turnbull's superior. A pragmatic woman "interested in results," Inspector Thatcher often needs to remind the idealistic Fraser that he is not in Chicago to clean up America. She is an urban woman and does not share Fraser's affinity for campcraft and rural policing. Inspector Thatcher was portrayed by Canadian actress Camilla Scott. Career A witty and highly ambitious member of the Force, Meg Thatcher climbed up the RCMP ladder remarkably fast, reaching the level of inspector while still in her thirties. The influence of a certain Counsellor Henri Cloutier paved the way to this achievement. She served in Toronto and Ottawa before being sent to replace Inspector Moffatt in Chicago in the fall of 1995. After granting Constable Fraser a transfer back North in 1999, Thatcher eventually transferred to the Canadian Security Intelligence Service where she was instrumental in the destabilization and overthrow of several world dictators. Personal Life Meg Thatcher likes to "keep her personal life personal." S he had to remind Counsellor Cloutier of this when he tried to use his influence to get close to her in a romantic way. Thatcher showed an interest for Field Museum of Natural History curator John Robinson with whom she had a few dates in 1996 until it was discovered he was a thief. Thatcher is strongly attracted to Constable Benton Fraser. She even kisses him during the adventure involving a train carrying the RCMP Musical Ride in 1996, but constantly suppresses her emotions or tries to hide them by treating the constable with condescension. Jealousy is often manifested when Fraser meets another woman, even when there is no romance involved. This jealousy led Fraser to find he had a half-sister when Thatcher's suspicions about Constable Margaret MacKenzie forced him to do a background check on the young woman, revealing they had the same father. In the spring of 1999, Thatcher experienced an odd spiritual awakening; this happened during an investigation concerning a pentecostal congregation, resulting in the inspector joining their choir. Appearances * Vault * The Witness * The Promise * Mask * The Edge * We Are The Eggmen * Some Like it Red * White Men Can't Jump To Conclusions * All the Queen's Horses * Body Language * Red, White or Blue * Flashback * Burning Down the House * Strange Bedfellows * Seeing is Believing * The Bounty Hunter * Asylum * Perfect Strangers * Mountie on the Bounty, Part 1 * Mountie on the Bounty, Part 2 * Dr. Longball * Easy Money * The Ladies' Man * Mojo Rising * Dead Men Don't Throw Rice * Odds * Mountie Sings the Blues * Good For The Soul * A Likely Story * Hunting Season * Say Amen * Call of the Wild, Part 1 * Call of the Wild, Part 2 Category:Due South characters Category:Royal Canadian Mounted Police